deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sceptile vs Riptor
Description Pokemon vs killer instinct which dino has what it takes to win in a fight to the death and is cenus9548 ninth death battle Note: mega sceptile will be allowed even without a trainer Interlude Boomstick: Dinosaurs are freaking amazing and come in some of the badass looks and designs Wiz: Like sceptile from pokemon Boomstick: And riptor from killer instinct. he's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: And today well look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Sceptile Wiz: The pokemon world has many different types of pokemon like the firery charizard or the small aipom and many others along with tons of fan favorites Boomstick: But the coolest ones are the dinosaurs like the powerful tyranitrum but my favorite is sceptile this cool green bastard Wiz: Sceptile is the grass type hoen starter pokemon. they stand at about 5 foot 7 and has the ability overgrow which powers up grass type moves Boomstick: Speaking of moves sceptile has our first move bullet seed which hits the target 2-5 times Wiz Next is leaf blade which is a signiture move for sceptile. then theres pound a normal type move and finally dragon claw Base stats *Hp: 70 *Attack: 85 *Defense: 65 *Special attack: 105 *Special defense: 85 *Speed: 120 Boomstick: All of which are powerful well except pound like seriously come on Wiz: But sceptile are mostly powerful in speed and thats there better stat next is there special attack Boomstick: But let's talk about something cooler mega evolution Wiz; Mega sceptile get faster and stronger and is way more powerful sceptile goes from plain grass to grass dragon Wiz: Another more powerful attack for sceptile is leaf tornado which is sceptile launching a tornado of leafs at its opponent Boomstick: Like it's leafs how strong can it be Wiz: Sceptiles like to attack from above and behind. sceptiles are surprisingly skilled combatants as well with beign great melee fighter Boomstick: Another ability for sceptiles is called unburden which can raise it's speed Wiz: God this things so fast how fast is it Boomstick: About 265 miles per hour Wiz: And this is one fast lizard Boomstick: Sceptiles are incredibly strong Wiz: They can cut through thick tree's and cut through steel door's strong enough to cause an explosion Boomstick: And if you wan't to include ash's sceptile well here's some feats *Beating tobias darkrai when no one's elses could *Tied with may's blaziken *Took a flamethrower and was still able to fight Boomstick: But sceptiles are still weak especially to fire, bug, ice, flying and posion type pokemon and in mega evolution they are 4x weak to ice types and gain a new weakness fairy Wiz: But still sceptile's are some extremely powerful pokemon Riptor Wiz: Riptor was genetically created to be a bioweapon by ultratech who crossed her dna with human and raptor she's a formidibale fighter despite only being 4 years old Boomstick: Riptor stands about 7 feet tall and weights 700 pounds *Height: 7'0 *Weight: 700 lbs *Genetically engineered Wiz: She was actually designed to be not only vicious but smart Boomstick: But it completely backfired and now she's free and very deadly Wiz: Riptor has teeth and claws and like any dinosaur she know how to use them greatly and can rush opponents with combos Boomstick: But most deadly of all is her firey acid Wiz: And it being acid it's deadly *Claws *Acid *Teeth Boomstick: A new thing for riptor is that her tail can pierce and is now a weapon Wiz: Riptor has some nice combos like the shoulder charge or the talon rake Boomstick: There's the tail flip survival run, primal run and clever girl speaking of that jurassic park has deffiently taught me something and it is that raptors are really smart Wiz: In order for her to get the ultra combo she would need to hit her oppoent about 31 times Boomstick: So how fast is she? Wiz: Raptors can run about 25 miles per hour but given she's bigger she can probably run about 100 miles per hour or something like that and speaking of velociraptors she has the stealthness and cunning of a velociraptor Boomstick: Riptor can hold her own against some of killer instincts strongest battlers despite only being 4 years old and can hold her own against spinal Wiz: But with all this being said she's only 4 years old and still has alot to learn Boomstick: But i'd still be carful around this dino she's one mean deadly powerful killer Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and it's time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Fight A joltik walking up a fallen tree branch than a foot stomps on it and a pair of jaws chomp on it eating it riptor swallowing the poor pokemon than riptor noticing a mareep and walking towards it A sceptile is just hanging in a tree relaxing when a high pitched scream comes from in the woods. sceptile opening it's eyes than getting up and jummping from tree to tree towards the scream Riptor grabbing the mareep's leg and nearly ripping it off when leaf's smash into it's face dropping the mareep Looking up to see sceptile riptor roars at the pokemon than quickly going back to the mareep when sceptile uses pound on the dinosaur sending it into a tree. sceptile looking at the creature Riptor getting up and roaring FIGHT Riptor charging at sceptile who jumps into the tree's than sending leaf's towards riptor but misses. riptor jumping back and than sending acid at sceptile who dodges with the acid hitting a branch snapping it off sceptile landing right next to her than using leaf blade slamming into her stomach sending her away. riptor flipping around and charging at sceptile than slashing and bitting into sceptile than getting a combo breaker snding sceptile landing into the ground. riptor jumping onto it and slashing down onto it ripping skibn until a hard leaf blade uppercutting her sending her off of the sceptile Sceptile than ramming into her and leaf blading her than using bullet seed hitting riptor everywhere riptor getting up than sending more acid at sceptile who jumps away and than sending a leaf tornado at her which lift he rup hitting her hard than slamming riptor into the ground Riptor charging from the smoke and throwing a furry of slashes uppercutt's and tail stabs than bitting it's shoulder bleeding than getting an ultra combo sending sceptile high into the air and far away Riptor than looking around for more food. than a loud booming noise catches her attention than sceptile rushing into riptor with leaf blade and than slamming another leaf blade over and over than slashing into her leg causing a scream than riptor countinuing to slash and bite than piercing into sceptile's stomach than bitting and than getting ready to spit acid but sceptile slamming leaf blade into riptors mouth causing acid to melt the tip of riptors mouth causing her to fall back and screaming than sceptile launching riptor into the air and slashing with leaf blade than using bullet seed hitting riptor Than using leaf tornado than slamming riptor with pound Riptor bounces off a tree and launches at sceptile slamming into it than slicing and stabbing again than bitting sceptile's head and slamming it onto the ground sceptile getting up and dodging a slash from riptor than attempting to use leaf blade but missing but slicing a tree in half Riptor slamming sceptile down as the tree slams onto it trappign it. riptor roaring but a glow comes from sceptile as the tree is launched off and sceptile turns into mega sceptile Riptor roaring and getting ready but sceptile ramming into it with leaf balde over and over than using bullet seed and hitting it into the air than using leaf blade and stabbing her than throwing riptor down slamming into the ground riptor getting up as sceptile uses leaf tornado hitting riptor than hitting riptor twice with leaf balde cuting her and killing her splitting her in half Sceptile looking back than jummping into the tree's and leaving KO Conclusion Boomstick: Well this was one cool dino fight Wiz: Riptor was way smarter than sceptile but that was just about it for her sceptile was just better than she could be Boomstick: Sceptile was way more faster and stronger riptor was probably more better in combat as pokemon mostly need a trainer but sceptile was just more powerful Wiz: Sceptile has shown more feats of strength compared to riptor as sceptile can actually cut through thich tree's while riptor has never really shown any feats of strength Boomstick: I mean sceptile was also faster and have more powerful attacks than riptor so it was clearly obvious Wiz: And yes sceptile can't mega evolve without a trainer but probably wouldnt need it as they are already more powerful Boomstick: Riptor was a very smart dino but she just couldn't keep up with sceptile Wiz: The winner is sceptile Category:'Pokemon vs Killer Instinct' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sharkboy305 Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Cenus9548